


Dirt [English Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [3]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sprig hopes for a day of fun, Hop Pop is thinking otherwise.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 7





	Dirt [English Version]

Sprig walked out of the house as he stretched.

It was bright and sunny, no storms or harsh winds in his way. It was just perfect for an adventure of some kind. All he had to do was find Anne and figure out what they should do. With a big smile on his face, he walked forward to see where his friend was.

"Hey Sprig!" That stopped Sprig not even a few steps away from the front door. "Help me with this darn fertilizer will ya?"

Sprig immediately went to Hop Pop's aid. He picked up the opposite side of the fertilizer bag and helped him move it to where the older frog needed it to be. They then put it down on the ground. Hop Pop arched his back while having his hands on the lower part of his back.

"Frog damn back…" Hop Pop cursed under his breath. "Sprig, you're gonna have to do some farm work today."

"Aw man, on a nice day like this?"

"Yes Sprig, on a nice day like this." He firmly confirmed.

"Do I have to?"

"I can't exactly have Polly do the heavier work, she's just a poliwag." Hop Pop crossed his arms.

"I can do it! I'll show you!" Polly yelled presumably from a farther part of the farm.

"I can't let Anne do all of the work by herself either, so go help her out okay?"

Sprig quietly groaned before he nodded. He turned to Anne's direction but stopped himself before he set a foot forward. He looked back at Hop Pop, having a thought light up in his head. He smirked and he opened his mouth.

"Say, before I go help her out, can I get a little kiss?" He leaned in closer to his grandfather's face.

Hop Pop placed his finger on Sprig's chest and gently pushed him away. "No. You can get one _after_ you help her out."

The younger frog groaned louder than the last time. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you and you can't get everything right when you want it."

"You think I'm going to grab Anne and do something other than work don't you?"

"Partially yes." Hop Pop half joked, having a slight smile on his face.

"I was thinking of doing that with you but eh," Sprig shrugged, "that's close enough."

"Will you two _please_ get a room elsewhere?" Polly hopped over to them. "You might as well get a crowd to watch and listen while you're at it!"

"We weren't even doing anything." Hop Pop said.

"Do you feel left out, Polly?" Sprig asked playfully. "So you need some love?

Polly smacked his incoming hand. "What I _need_ are some earplugs so I don't have to hear you two, mainly you Sprig!" She pointed at him. "Please for the love of Frog just help Anne okay?"

He held his hands up. "Okay okay!"

With that, Polly Left and Sprig slowly or his hands down. He sighed and started to walk off. Hop Pop sat down on the ground. Sprig looked back at him, stopping in his tracks. He stood there for about a few seconds before he ran over to him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off.

It wasn't the kind he wanted, but he thought it would be fine either way before he went off for a while.


End file.
